dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Melinda I was thinking about what you said the other day, regarding Melinda's love life, and I might be making a character soon that could be compatible with her. I'm just not sure though, do her interests lie with just men, or? Aria Prince Heyyy Bond, sorry to bother but I just noticed you've been using a picture of Chloe Grace Moretz and Elle Fanning on her page and I don't believe the latter is being used, Chloe is currently being used. Could you please remove the pictures? Especially since you've stated her fc is Sierra McCormick. Thank you! Another thing, just a friendly reminder it's your post on the interview. St. Mungos Hiii Bond, So I'm just about done with Hailie (my sk) who's intended to be placed inside St. Mungos. Looking at the previous owls you sent me regarding her floor. I don't believe there's anyone else there but if it works, could she be placed in the psychiatric ward? I'm not fussed if she's working under someone either. Another thing though, my intern Theo I believe has been an intern for more than 6 months though I don't think he's reached 12 months. Do you want to keep him as an intern for longer or can he graduate to a healer? Thank you! Owl for Ferlen St. Mungo's Hey ^_^ I was wondering how long IC the St. Mungo's internship/training period is? Also ''Aleja, the healer I have assigned to spell damage, is going to be gone sometime during this current expansion, and I'm making a new healer right now, so I was also wondering if I could sign my new healer up for spell damage as well? Ultimately it doesn't really matter since people tend to just grab whoever but for the sake of having someone on the floor :P also you might want to edit your wiki history some 12:48, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :Well, I'm creating a character with the same job, but overall the characters aren't the same. Besides, I've rarely used the one I'm killing off, for her job or anything else :P 13:12, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Hey Bond! I've purused through the wiki every few months or so since leaving, and every time I'm so happy to see that you're still here and active. I wanted to check in with you since last I heard from you, your wife was pregnant and you were finishing up your Master's degree. :) How has RL been? Enjoying fatherhood? I'm a college SENIOR now (times really flies) and still in the sign language interpreting program getting ready to go out on internship. My boyfriend and I are still going strong, together for over 3 years now. Long distance sucks, but he comes to visit every week despite the three hour drive and working 3rd shift at his job. It's been a rough year family-wise, but it's nice to know that I have my own little family of friends here on campus when the going gets tough at home. I've noticed that the chat has been very quiet lately, but there's still plenty of activity. I assume you must be using a new chatting platform now. I've learned a lot from being a member of this wiki. There are definitely lots of things I've done on here that I'm proud of, and a few things I'm not so proud of in hindsight. Looking back, we always have 20/20 vision, right? But one of the things that I still cherish is the friendship we've shared. Please let me know how you're doing! Echostar 22:41, October 5, 2018 (UTC) One of our own Ebonee Anderson has died, and Vigilance is holding a wake for her here. Anyone in Vigilance is welcome to attend. 00:38, October 6, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hey ^_^ just letting you know I signed someone up on the registration page :D 02:36, October 7, 2018 (UTC) For Regan Black You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. Re: Hi! Thank you so much and in regards to Theo, I actually have no idea which floor he'd be suited for so maybe an interview or a meeting would be appropriate cause I honestly have no idea except maybe spell damage or the research and development unit With my apologies I completely spaced out on Sacha's interview with Ferlen, I am so sorry XD I posted now though. For Ferlen comment Yes, I am completely aware of that, and I wrote it on purpose. Thanks for the concern, though. You are such a dad :P TheGoodDeath (talk) 15:09, October 10, 2018 (UTC) ::To be fair, she is an alcoholic. So, this could turn bad really quick. TheGoodDeath (talk) 16:08, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Royal Norwegian Family So, given Owen's position in the family and the fact he was a werewolf, I suspect the Royal Norwegian Family are fuming. I was thinking they could stir up some trouble in Great Britain, and Owen is certainly coming back and going to fight for werewolf rights. (Never mess with a papa wolf... it won't end well). Either way, I was wondering since, we're all that remains for the royal Norwegian family what your thoughts were on that. 23:21, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, that definitely helped. After I get him remade, we could, only if you wanted to, RP that whole scene of him telling her he has to go back. But yeah, that definitely does help. 13:00, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I finished updating Owen and I'm finally free if you wanted to start that RP. 19:15, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: I just saw the owl after i made the precinct whoops. But I like the idea of making some cookie cutter houses to be kept inside that we can just link on the page. I was hoping people would get together and shove their characters together but if they don't, then we can start assigning people together. WizCo Hi! I saw you added Rose under a new department "coders" but that wasn't a department that Ellie and I agreed on when we first created WizCo. I see it more as a job description so I moved her to the electronics department (though if you prefer you can change her to WizardNet or any other department that would have coders) - hope you're okay with that :) -asteriea 15:36, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, that's okay then. Ellie seems to have neglected to mention that to me but I don't see a problem with it. I'll move her back. Sorry! -asteriea 15:46, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Oh no it's fine! I'm sorry I contradicted you - it's a great idea and I think it's something WizCo should probably have, so I'm definitely okay with it :) -asteriea 15:57, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Kaia Yaxley I thought I had already talked with you, but a quick look at the roster told me that wasn't the case. For like a month now I've been roleplaying Kaia Yaxley, saying she's a healer at St. Mungo's. She worked in America's equivalent up until her transfer an OOC month ago. She was an intern for a year, and worked as a full healer in Creature-Induced Injuries and Spell Damage for four years (aka until now). Is there anything I have to do, or can I add her to the roster, orrr? :America. We can absolutely RP it out with Hope, if it helps any. Healer If you need space, you could go ahead and take Aleja off of the roster. I'll likely just see about signing her up for Hogwarts again anyway ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ plus like I said, she won't be around too much longer xD 16:05, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Roleplay? How interested would you be in a roleplay between Isabelle and Melinda (or Emilie)? Owl for Hope RP? I started a rp here - if you want? Sonofapollo Owl Me 05:59, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Our RP Hey! I was going through potential locations to do Emilie/Isabelle in, and I found The Vintage Jukebox, The Pink Lady and Lincliff Square. Feel free to post in any of them, or let me know which we can do so I can start it! :I'm not sure why I didn't see that owl soon, but regardless, worst case scenario, we'll RP Isabelle with both and work through it. Posts Hi Bond! I've posted for Ferlen and Hope, didn't realise you posted rip uhm Hi, Bond! I wanted to let you know real quick Tessa doesn't know her child's sex yet, so I don't think Karith would, either. :P Healer Just letting you know, when you get the chance, I put an application in for a healer. To clarify what emergency healer means, it's like the ER of a hospital. St. Mungo's seems to lack a department that processes and stabilizes patients before they're admitted which is what he'd like to start. 19:07, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :I think he'd want to start something at the main hospital. Just because speaking from my limited experience working in EMS, an ER is a step-up from a clinic. I often brought patients from clinics to the ER so... :P 19:14, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Works for me. I'll post on the Head Healer's office if you like? 19:27, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Down for a... RP? Maybe between Elise/Aria? Or Elise/Elle or anyone else? The Highlands Lady 16:38, October 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: GMing Hi! I'm not really sure what the policy is on GMing at the moment, but I've messaged Brocky and he should get back to you as head of AI :) -asteriea 21:21, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, so I spoke to Brocky and he says he thinks something like that should be GMed by an AI rollback or above. So asking one of the other members of AI is probably the best course of action (I'm about to sleep lol) :) -asteriea 21:51, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Would you like to RP~ I was thinking Karith and Jade. or Ferlen and Jade. Would Ferlen even remember her? 17:49, October 26, 2018 (UTC) She was convicted of killing a child. She had no trial, and no defense and nothing about her sentence was about the Parade. So, Soey's char, Aretha, got her released. Karith and her sounds good. I was thinking somewhere in the Citadel for them. 17:55, October 26, 2018 (UTC) https://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Citadel_of_the_Lost/Catacombs/Crypt#Roleplay <3 Re:Quidditch Actually that would be great. Right now the team is full however, I plan to have the captain not be able to play about half way through the year do to unforseen circumstances, so having a reserved player would really help, especially at that point when they'll have one less chaser. I should warn you however, Rufus sends out nasty letters as captain. moved just lettin yall know i moved the seraph/kieran rp to the head auror's office since kieran was promoted and is no long in the deputy head's office 08:55, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Elias being a little shit Would prince want a word with him once he realises Elias was lying like a little sack of butt? Aria and Elias (jsyk, if she ever ends up calling him "eli" over "elias", he will not like that) I posted. Also, I agree. Cool dynamic https://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Greenhouses_and_Gardens#Roleplay 17:30, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Schedule That was actually my bad by removing the schedules. Didn't mean to. I'll add them back up after I finish the pages and then make a better legend for locations. I assure you we were working on solutions during the past few admin meetings and it has been a very common worry about the lack of activity in classes. We're still working on methods to promote activity so if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :That's okay! I understand. I'm at least glad you like the page revamps. �� Sign of the passage of time I just stumbled across an RP in Lily's safe house between her (as Emily) and Draco that I don't remotely recall us doing. Creeping senility, perhaps. Anyway, it made me think - do so hope you and your family are thriving. All the best, Alex Jiskran 21:15, November 11, 2018 (UTC) classes You do know that classes can go on for two weeks now, right? Or are you just seeking it one week for personal preference? TheGoodDeath (talk) 16:14, November 13, 2018 (UTC) RP I’d totally be up for that! And maybe since Melinda is head of DRaCMaC now, maybe her and Jerry the dragon at di Salvataggio? TheGoodDeath (talk) 18:10, November 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Oof. Honest mistake, but I’m sure she will get there. :P. Jerry is a beast anyway- at least he is classified as one. Maybe she is visiting the rescue and Jerry is just wandering around? TheGoodDeath (talk) 18:28, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Persi and Melinda Sure! Sounds good to me. Does her office sound alright? 19:31, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks, Bond! I'd love to RP. As of right now, I only have two characters (a first year and a club owner) but if they're compatible with anyone, I'm down to RP them! Mungo's Roster hey ^_^ so i removed aleja zamorano and kaia yaxley from the roster because aleja was murdered and kaia was deleted. hope that was okay! i figured it'd be alright as long as i gave you the heads-up, but let me know if i should Not Do It Again 08:27, November 20, 2018 (UTC) hannah let me know kamille russell inactive, so i took her off too 08:35, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Classes Hey ^_^ I know class activity is low, but let's set the example by still keeping them updated! General RP:Healing General RP:Herbology General RP:Herbology2 06:54, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Hope all is going well! Wanted to see if you maybe wanted to RP! I know you have Aria at school now, so it might be fun to RP her with one of my Stanton-Tyrrell kids! I have Philip Tyrrell and Wesley Lenton in second year and Stella Lenton in first! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 01:37, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :How about the Clock Tower? I’m thinking Stella? You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 15:36, November 26, 2018 (UTC) I had an idea So Elise hasn't had her magical sign yet... I was thinking, if you'd be down for RPing it, we could do a large family kind of RP? Then things go from there, and Elise has her first magical sign? I don't know, but I really want to RP with you. :) The Highlands Lady 17:18, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :OOHHH I love that idea! I'm down for a Christmas RP! The Highlands Lady 20:25, November 27, 2018 (UTC)